Ah, l'avion
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Les vacances, c'est sympa. Mais avant de pouvoir accéder au Saint Graal, il faut voyager. Et cela implique de se confronter avec cette chose étrange que sont les transports en communs. L'avion, notamment, avec son lot de contrôles, de pesées de bagages, de placements dans l'habitacle... Et Shion peut en jurer qu'il en laissera sa toison.
1. Contrôles et bras cassés

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Je vous livre aujourd'hui un écrit entamé à mon arrivée en Angleterre en Septembre, après un passage en aéroport qui fut comme toujours un grand moment. Cela m'avait donné l'inspiration pour un OS, qui aura pris du temps à naître, et qui a finalement beaucoup grandi. De fait, j'ai décidé de le scinder en deux parce qu'il est très long. La seconde partie sera publiée après mon retour en France d'ici quelques jours, car après tout, on ne sait jamais, cela pourrait m'inspirer pour les péripéties de nos Chevaliers (et des pauvres passagers à leurs côtés).

Pas de but particulier ici: juste un peu d'humour en ces temps difficiles, et nos chers préférés faisant face à l'aventure de l'avion. Notez qu'il y aura quelques allusions à SoG, au niveau vestimentaire des personnages.

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rating: **T.** (Pour le langage, les sous-entendus, et... le reste.)

 **Pairings:** Multiples. (Mes classiques, pour celles et ceux qui commencent à me connaître.)

Pour ma Ta-chan, qui attendait cette publication avec impatience. C'est enfin fait, et j'espère que cela te plaira.

Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture. Merci à toutes celles/ceux qui continuent à me lire, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir!

PS: Je rappelle quand même que les ajouts en favoris/ follows sans reviews ne me font guère plaisir. Je ne vous demande pas de vous forcer à reviewer bien évidemment, simplement de ne pas ajouter la fiction en favoris. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.

* * *

Pénétrant dans l'immense hall, Shion s'avança à grandes enjambées, suivi par une bande de grands enfants portant sur une épaule leurs bagages surdimensionnés. Ils auraient pu suivre l'exemple d'Aphrodite, bien évidemment, qui se contentait de la faire rouler comme l'usage le voulait. Mais il fallait croire qu'on ne faisait pas disparaître aussi facilement les séquelles d'un entraînement trop rude, et que les mâles qu'ils étaient avaient encore besoin, quelque part, de se prouver qu'ils étaient les plus forts. Ce fut donc sous les yeux médusés des autres usagers que s'avança la mini-armée bruyante aux cheveux improbables, aux corps trop musclés, et aux fessiers un peu trop attrayants, à la recherche de la queue qui leur permettrait d'enregistrer les lourds paquets.

Tout en marchant, le Grand Pope se sentit dans l'obligation de faire ses dernières recommandations.

« Rappelez-vous bien, vous me LAISSEZ parler. Aucun de vous ne l'ouvre si ce n'est en cas d'extrême nécessité.

— On a compris, Papy, ça fait dix fois que tu nous le répètes, grogna Kanon en baillant allégrement.

— Appelle-moi comme ça encore une fois, et je t'étouffe avec ta tignasse.

— Voyez qui parle.

— Wiiiiii ! »

Alors que le Sagittaire passait pour la dixième fois devant leurs yeux en roulant sur le caddie, avec un joyeux cri de guerre, toutes les têtes se tournèrent une fois de plus vers eux, avec des expressions oscillant entre l'agacement et la surprise. Consternés, les autres chevaliers d'Or observèrent leur pair « le plus sage » s'amuser comme un enfant. Entre un schizophrène et un adulte coincé au stade de cinq ans, l'élite avait tendance à se casser méchamment la gueule. Heureusement que Dohko était là pour rattraper le coup. _Encore que._

Shion se pinça l'arête du nez, avant de s'adresser au Lion.

« Aiolia, pourrais-tu expliquer à ton frère que les chariots ne sont pas des petites voitures ? Ca devient gênant.

— Mais il s'amuse…

— Si c'est moi qui vais le chercher, crois-moi, il ne rigolera plus du tout.

— Désolé, j'y vais. »

Mû, Aldébaran et Shaka s'avancèrent les premiers pour déposer leurs valises. L'absence de sac du dernier permit une répartition de poids pour les bagages de ses camarades, ce qui pour une fois les arrangeait bien. Tenant tous les deux fermement une main de la Vierge dont ils avaient vu les pieds commencer à se décoller lentement du sol, les deux premiers gardiens firent un signe de pouce vainqueur vers leurs camarades avant de dépasser la ligne qui les séparait du contrôle de sécurité.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Aphrodite, qui observait d'un air vainqueur le poids de sa valise s'afficher.

« A peine quinze kilos ? J'aurais cru que notre diva aurait une valise de deux fois son poids ! S'étonna Milo avant de suivre Kanon à la pesée.

— C'est parce qu'il a l'intention de passer les vacances à faire du nudisme, répondit le dragon des mers en tendant son billet.

— T'as entendu ça, Saga ? Tu auras un copain ! déclara Dohko avec un clin d'œil.

— Merde, répondit le concerné en posant sa propre valise sur la balance.

Intérieurement, il rêva l'avoir posé sur le gardien concerné.

— Okay, mais les quinze kilos sont fait de quoi alors ?

— Va savoir. Perso, j'ai pas envie de me l'imaginer. »

Les pesées s'enchaînèrent assez rapidement pour les suivants : Deathmask, Aiolia et Aioros n'avaient emporté que peu d'affaires. Le problème vint finalement de la France — pour ne pas changer.

« Monsieur, vous avez plus de trente-cinq kilos, c'est beaucoup trop !

— Camus, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ? se lamenta Shion.

Lui qui avait eu le vague espoir qu'au moins un ou deux de ses chevaliers ne lui causeraient pas de problèmes…

— Eh bien quoi, je n'allais pas partir sans quelques livres.

— Quelques, hein ? Ricana Milo, appuyé sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

— A raison de trois par jour, j'ai à peine de quoi couvrir nos vacances, je te signale.

— Mais comment y faiiiiit ? se lamenta Saga, qui malgré sa soif de connaissance, ne parvenait jamais à finir un livre en moins d'un mois.

Avoir une double personnalité qui lisait à votre place avait peut-être pour effet de ne jamais vous permettre de vous souvenir de quoi que ce soit, il fallait bien le dire. Mais Saga l'ignorait.

— Voyons, pourquoi as-tu emmené tes dictionnaires ? Tu es polyglotte ! S'étonna Shion.

— Parce que je rêve de gifler des gens avec un Gaffiot.

— … »

Le Grand pope jura dans sa barbe inexistante, balança des livres dans diverses valises histoire de répartir le poids sous les cris scandalisés de Camus (Allez donc savoir ce que ses pairs cachaient dans leurs sacs informes !), et poussa par un grand coup de pied aux fesses le franchouillard qui commençait déjà sérieusement à lui courir sur la toison.

Fallait peut-être voir à pas trop tirer sur la ficelle non plus.

Le groupe de chevaliers s'avança lentement mais sûrement vers le contrôle de sécurité, après une pesée de valises qui avait été aussi longue que difficile à passer. Shion avait failli s'arracher de son opulente tignasse verte : les bêtises de Camus mises à part, il lui avait fallu tenter d'expliquer à un Shura trop dévoué que non, emporter son armure dans la soute de l'avion n'était pas une bonne idée d'une part, beaucoup trop compliqué, d'autre part, complètement débile étant donné que leurs chères protectrices étaient _connectées_ à leur cosmos.

Et s'il ne le croyait pas, qu'il se réfère à Aioros, champion toute catégorie de la pratique de l'envol d'armure intempestif. Le débat dura plusieurs longues minutes, agrémenté de conversations atteignant un niveau d'anormalité dépassant tout ce qui avait été donné à Cindy, guichetière du jour, d'entendre dans sa vie.

Il serait d'ailleurs dit qu'après leur passage, la pauvre jeune femme chargée d'étiqueter les bagages aurait besoin d'un long congé. Le troupeau de mâles Alpha qu'elle avait eu le bonheur de servir était certes composé d'êtres passablement sexy… Mais voguant également certainement dans un monde à part. Très à part.

Enfin ils avaient fini par s'en sortir. Mais le grand patriarche de leur ordre voyait se profiler l'étape des contrôles avec une terreur sans nom. Avoir dans ses rangs trois assassins dont un psychopathe, un sociopathe et un soupe au lait, plus un manipulateur, un psychotique et toute une ribambelle d'êtres ayant le pouvoir de faire exploser la planète d'un éternuement ne le rassurait que _très_ moyennement.

« De toute façon, grogna Kanon en posant son téléphone dans la cagette prévue à cet effet, c'était complètement con comme idée. Un petit coup d' _Another Dimension_ et c'était réglé, les bagages nous attendaient sur place !

— Athéna nous a demandé de voyager de manière normale, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Répondit son supérieur. Enlève tes chaussures.

— Sérieux, les chaussures aussi ? Ils ont peur que je détourne l'avion avec mes lacets ou quoi ? C'est débile, et…

— Comme si tu n'en étais pas capable.

L'ancien Dragon des mers ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le regard intransigeant de son supérieur dans lequel il voyait passer un panneau « Contrôle des dieux et Mégalomanie intempestive » le coupa dans sa répartie. Il finit par baisser le nez en grommelant.

— … Certes. »

De mauvaise grâce, Kanon ainsi qu'Aiolia et Angelo ôtèrent leurs baskets, s'inspectant mutuellement à la recherche d'un quelconque accessoire pouvant potentiellement leur valoir une fouille plus poussée.

« Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît.

— Ah, c'est moi qui les aie.»

Shion ferma les yeux et se surprit de nouveau à prier de tout cœur en tendant la pile de passeports à l'agent de contrôle. Ce dernier prit soin de les ouvrir précautionneusement, vérifiant les nationalités et les dates avec beaucoup de soin. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et de ses vérifications en direct, le Grand Pope en fonction pouvait voir une véritable _suspicion_ et un très léger doute briller dans les yeux de l'homme face à lui. Au sixième passeport, il était clair que l'agent se demandait quelque peu si on ne se foutait pas de sa gueule.

« Et donc, vous êtes indien, c'est bien ça… ?

— Non, je suis Bouddha.

— …Pardon ? »

Shaka pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air de ne pas comprendre la question.

Si Shion n'avait pas été aussi occupé à s'assurer que Deathmask ne tuerait personne, que Milo n'avait pas emporté ses saletés d'animaux de compagnie avec lui, qu'Aphrodite ne donnait pas l'adresse du Sanctuaire à tous les hommes qu'il croisait, et que le rire de Saga restait normal, il aurait probablement pu sourire face à l'air totalement décomposé de l'homme face à lui.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se contenta donc de pousser l'incarnation divine de quelques places avant d'offrir un sourire Made in Ariès sexy, de lui faire jeter un œil sur son badge Sanctuary© et de reprendre les précieux papiers, faisant signe aux gosses qui lui servaient d'élite de se bouger sérieusement leur derrière musclé.

« Quelque chose à déclarer, Monsieur ? Demanda tout de même l'agent.

— Je déteste mon travail.

— Vous n'êtes pas le seul. Avancez, s'il vous plaît. »

Shura prit place à son tour, rapidement suivi de Camus qui, privé de ses précieux bouquins, relisait avidement les instructions des objets à ne surtout pas avoir sur soi, et de Shaka qui gardait les yeux obstinément clos. Vexé par le manque de reconnaissance de son statut, il se prit ainsi le portillon de sécurité en plein nez. Le pauvre objet ayant le malheur de ne dégager absolument aucune onde négative, le sixième gardien n'avait rien vu arriver. Un juron fort peu bouddhiste franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, face aux airs ahuris des autres Chevaliers. Heureusement pour Shion, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de civils à protéger dans un aéroport.

Un nouveau groupe s'avança pour le contrôle, composé de l'aîné des Gémeaux, Aldébaran et de Dohko.

« Non, Saga, tes habits tu les gardes, déclara le Grand Pope sans même tourner les yeux vers lui.

— Mais…

— J'ai dit non.

— Bon, bon… »

Kanon eut un sourire de remerciement envers le Pope, pour une obscure raison.

« Va falloir que tu te penches, Aldé. Tu ne passes pas, constata Milo en commençant à enlever son blouson.

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas seulement ma hauteur, mais ma largeur qui pose souci…

— Ah ouais ? Tu m'en diras tant…

Le mouvement de sourcils entendu du douzième gardien fit intervenir un plissement de nez chez ses camarades.

— Sérieux, Aphro ? T'as quel âge ? demanda le Sagittaire en soupirant.

— Dis-donc, le poney qui jouait à faire de la calèche, je t'en pose des questions ?

— Malheureusement pour moi, assez souvent, oui.

— … Pas faux. »

Alors que l'agent regardait le petit groupe dont les membres passaient les uns après les autres, il se pencha vers son collègue.

« Dis… Ils sont réglementaires leurs cheveux ?

— C'est quoi cette question ?

— Non mais avec des tignasses pareilles, ils pourraient cacher n'importe quoi dedans ! Les lacets, c'est rien du tout à côté ! Je suis sûr que tu peux caler cinq bombes là-dedans.

— Tu deviens con, Didier. Je te croyais plus ouvert. S'ils veulent se la jouer hippy, c'est leur problème. Allez, regarde l'écran plutôt.

— Non, j'en ai marre. Ils ont que des trucs flippant et…

— Bonjour, bonjour ~

— Bon-… Wow ! »

Aphrodite s'avança à son tour, fier de son petit effet. Saluant d'un clin d'œil amusé le pauvre employé qui en rougissait sous sa casquette, il commença à déposer ses accessoires et son kit de maquillage, avant de se raviser.

« Aphro', si tu ne déposes pas tes bijoux et ta ceinture, t'es bon pour te faire tâter au portillon, il paraît, commenta Milo — que Camus avait briefé allégrement pendant trois bons quart d'heure.

— C'est le but, mon cher arachnide, c'est le but…, Répondit le douzième gardien avec un grand sourire.

— T'es un grand malade. M'enfin, c'est toi qui vois. »

 **BIP BIP BIP !**

Le destin ne manqua pas de donner raison à Milo à travers la caractéristique sonnerie stridente retentissant dans les oreilles de chacun, alors que le huitième gardien hochait pensivement la tête comme pour en appeler à la fatalité, tandis qu'il continuait de vider consciencieusement son matériel électronique. DVD, lecteurs DVD, ordinateur… Bon sang, il allait lui falloir au moins cinq cagettes, à lui qui portait de multiples accessoires de cuir et d'argent !

De son côté, Aphrodite devait faire face au destin qu'il avait déclenché.

« Avancez-vous vers nous, s'il vous plaît.

— Avec joie, officier.

Le pauvre homme en fut tout perturbé, et tenta de se reprendre tant bien que mal. Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que les trois quart de ce groupe dépasse le mètre quatre-vingt ?! Niveau autorité, il pouvait repasser. Même cette étrange créature était au moins dix centimètres plus grande que lui, — même sans ses talons hauts.

— Bien, alors…»

Mais la joie d'Aphrodite ne dura qu'un instant. Un long silence prit place entre le chevalier et les employés, alors que le malaise s'installait déjà chez les préposés à la fouille, ne sachant pas s'il devait ordonner à un homme ou à une femme de s'y coller. Légers toussotements et petits piétinements furent de rigueur pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent.

Finalement, espérant gagner un peu de temps, Didier se racla la gorge et prononça d'un ton bourru.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à prendre autant de liquides avec vous à bord.

— Mais ce sont mes crèmes de jour, d'altitude et de terre ! Vous ne pouvez pas me les enlever !

— Tu aurais dû lire les consignes de sécurité, signala pernicieusement le Verseau en doublant son camarade, avant de récupérer son appareil photo dernier cri.

— C'est la loi. »

Rouge de colère, le chevalier des Poissons dut assister au débat extrêmement dérangeant et franchement peu discret sur son sexe ainsi qu'à la disparition de ses précieux tubes, sous les ricanements de ses pairs qui le dépassèrent tous allégrement pendant ce temps.

Enfin… Presque tous.

 **BIP BIP BIP !**

« Mais qu'aies-je donc sur moi qui pourrait sonner ? Prononça Mû d'une voix malheureuse.

— Nous allons voir ça, ma petite dame.

— Je suis un homme.

— …Navré. »

Didier, qui avait changé de place un peu plus tôt, maudissait à présent la terre entière. Après l'étrange homme aux cheveux bleus, voilà qu'un autre tout aussi androgyne se pointait ! Il s'avança bravement et s'empara de son détecteur qu'il passa au niveau de son interlocuteur. La pauvre machine ne manqua pas de s'emballer, jusqu'à exploser littéralement entre les mains de son porteur.

« Monsieur, je vais vous demander de mettre les mains en l'air.

— Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Vous êtes soupçonné de terrorisme !

— Pardon ?

— Attendez, officier ! Mû, très cher… Tu n'aurais pas gardé des réserves sur toi par hasard ?

— Mais si, Maître ! On ne sait jamais.

— Nous sommes en vacances. Dépose tout ça immédiatement.

— Bon, bon… »

Devant les yeux du pauvre Didier, définitivement au bord de l'apoplexie, l'individu trop androgyne pour sa santé mentale se mit donc à déposer sur le sol des quantités astronomiques d'or pur, d'argent et de bronze en piles bien nettes.

« Voilà, vous pouvez revérifier à présent. Nous vous laissons tout ça.

Une nouvelle machine donna raison à l'étrange créature à la coiffure exagérée.

— C'est tout bon. Maintenant, par pitié, allez-vous-en.

— Nous y allons. Bonne journée !

— Aucune chance qu'elle le soit à présent… »

Laissant derrière eux un homme au bord de la crise de nerfs, qui rejoindrait sans le savoir Cindy, la pauvre hôtesse, dans sa demande avancée de congés, le groupe continua de s'avancer dans le hall, jusqu'à prendre possession de plusieurs rangées de sièges, en attendant l'embarquement.

Assis sur les sièges en cuir conçus pour ne pas être confortables, treize chevaliers d'Or (et un Grand Pope se rongeant les ongles) patientaient donc à présent plus ou moins calmement en salle d'attente. Ils étaient arrivés très — trop — en avance, Shion ayant insisté pour qu'ils se remuent tous, craignant que sa bande d'enfants pas du tout gâtés ne traîne un peu trop. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient tous capables d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière qu'ils devaient lambiner pour autant.

Le difficile passage des contrôles lui avait donné raison.

De son côté, Saga, casque vissé sur les oreilles, rattrapait sa nuit écourtée et se contentait de ronfler allégrement, bouche ouverte, appuyé sur l'épaule d'un Camus qui avait piqué tous les livrets explicatifs qu'il avait trouvé en chemin. Mâchouillant son chewing-gum, Aphrodite observait les possibles victimes avec lesquelles il pourrait jouer le temps du vol, toujours extrêmement mécontent de s'être fait prendre ses crèmes. Il avait déjà repéré un petit jeune, dont il serait certainement passionnant de virer sa cuti. Aldébaran et Mû s'étaient lancés dans une partie d'échecs portatifs, sous les yeux fermés de leur arbitre étant parvenu à s'installer en position du lotus sur les accoudoirs du siège. Autant dire qu'une fois de plus, ils repasseraient pour la discrétion. Entre les vêtements et l'absence de chaussures aux pieds de leur Bouddha personnel…

Aiolia, pour sa part, essayait désespérément de tenir son frère éloigné de toute attraction pour les moins de huit ans sur lesquelles il serait vraiment mal venu de le voir s'amuser.

Soudain, un étrange brouillard de ténèbres nauséabond se répandit dans l'aéroport, faisant frissonner toutes les personnes présentes, qui resserrèrent leurs manteaux sur elles.

« Camus, sans déconner, vieux, je sais que tu es contrarié mais n'abuse pas quand même… se plaignit le Capricorne.

— Mais ce n'est pas moi !

— Je crois qu'il dit la vérité, soupira Mû. Nous avons de la compagnie.

Un petit coup de tête en direction des fautifs lui donna raison.

— Ah, ben ton harceleur de service t'a encore suivi à l'autre bout du monde, déclara Milo en offrant la joie d'une bourrade douloureuse dans les côtes à un Kanon qui n'en demandait pas tant.

— Oh, bordel.

Décidément, Shion se surprenait à être de plus en plus grossier.

— C'est une blague ? On est obligés de les retrouver partout où on va, ceux-là ? grogna Saga, réveillé par son radar anti beau-frère, en enfonçant rageusement un morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

— Devait y avoir un prix de groupe chez les Dieux pour notre destination, suggéra tranquillement Dohko en faisant quelques échauffements.

A quoi lui serviraient-ils ? Personne n'en avait la moindre idée. A part peut-être Shion, pour des raisons non-avouées.

Toujours était-il que se rapprochaient à vive allure trois Juges des Enfers dont tous se seraient bien passés. Enfin, presque tous.

— Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment ils ont pu passer les contrôles, eux ? Ils portent encore plus de cuir et de ferraille que Milo ! Demanda Deathmask en rattrapant machinalement par le bras un Aphrodite en chasse à l'éphèbe innocent.

— Hey !

— Quoi ? Tu peux admettre que t'as un étrange style vestimentaire depuis qu'on est revenus…

— Venant de monsieur tee-shirt retroussé, barbiche et bottes de cuir…

— Merde, hein. C'est quand même toi qui t'es mis à te déguiser en rock star !

— Il n'a pas tort, mon amour.

— Cam', j'ai jamais rien dit pour tes jambières, tu m'embêtes pas avec mon cuir.

— Quoi mes jambières ?

— Elles sont moches, tes jambières, Camus-chéri, intervint Aphrodite.

— Et ta chemise rose à nœuds, elle était mieux ? »

L'arrivée des trois Juges interrompit les Chevaliers en plein débat vestimentaire Asgardien.

« Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Kanon, quelle bonne surprise ! s'écria Eaque en agitant la main.

— Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! Rajouta Minos en prenant possession d'office de la rangée de sièges face au cadet des Gémeaux, traînant son frère blond, grognon, agacé mais également passablement intéressé par le sujet de conversation.

Sujet, qui rappelons-le, lui appartenait en règle générale dans les draps ou sur un mur quelconque.

— Plaisir non partagé.

Même s'il avait tendance à être vache.

— Quand est-ce qu'on embarque, au fait ? demanda Aioros que la perspective de s'envoler dans ces énormes machines bizarres ne réjouissait pas _du tout._

Personne ne se sentait le cœur de lui rappeler qu'il avait des ailes sur son armure et était donc à même de pouvoir planer dans les airs quand il le souhaitait. D'ailleurs, vu le nombre de fois où le Sagittaire s'était ramassé la gueule, c'était à se demander s'il en avait jamais saisi l'utilité. Comble de l'ironie puisqu'il était le seul à en disposer. Peut-être aurait-il fallu demander à Rhadamanthe de lui donner des cours : question acrobaties aériennes, le Juge se posait là, Milo, Mû et Aiolia pouvaient confirmer.

— Dans dix minutes environ… Une chance qu'on soit à l'heure, vu le barda que vous faites pour vous déplacer ! »

Les Chevaliers d'Or baissèrent légèrement le museau pour la forme. Sauf Kanon, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire, occupé qu'il était à tenter de refourguer Aphrodite comme victime potentielle aux deux pseudo beaux-frères qu'il se voyait obligé de se coltiner.

Minos répondit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Les Chevaliers des Poissons, ce n'était pas du tout, _du tout,_ son truc. Mauvais souvenirs, semblait-il.

Vexé, Aphrodite tira sa lime à ongles, qu'il était parvenu à sauver par miracle, et entreprit de refaire sa manucure en jurant qu'il se vengerait.

Milo, de son côté, tira sur la manche de son supérieur avec une bouille chafouine qui en aurait attristé plus d'un.

Comprenez Camus, — et éventuellement Kanon.

« C'était injuste de me demander de laisser mes petits chéris chez moi, Shion.

— Milo. Tes… chéris ont potentiellement la capacité de tuer un être vivant de plus de cent kilos en une seule piqûre. Et comme tu es incapable de les laisser dans leur vivarium…

— Mais ils ont besoin de prendre l'air !

— Ils le prendront dans ton temple.

— Vu l'odeur, ils risquent d'en crever…

— La ferme, DM. Niveau déco, t'as rien à me dire. »

Le débat, stérile, se poursuivit jusqu'à l'arrivée dans leurs rangs de Thétis, faisant se tourner toutes les têtes sur son passage. La jeune femme était pourtant étrangement seule.

«Décidément, il y en a du monde, aujourd'hui, déclara Mû, avant de mettre échec et mat son meilleur ami.

— Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? S'étonna le Dragon des Mers.

— Poséidon me paye des vacances.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Rajouta Dohko, en hochant pensivement de la tête.

— A toi seulement ? Demanda Aldébaran, perplexe.

— Ca a toujours été sa préférée. Et la mienne aussi…

— Garde ta langue de velours, Kanon. Je ne suis plus intéressée. »

Tandis que les deux (ex) Marinas s'engueulaient joyeusement sur une époque révolue, un Juge des Enfers songeait sérieusement à appliquer certaines techniques de drague chères à son géniteur.

« Vol 505 à destination de… Porte d'embarquement numéro 45.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! On y va, s'écria Deathmask en bousculant Shaka.

Machinalement, Shion se reprit à prier. Tout en se fustigeant. Dans son temple, Athéna devait bien se marrer à les observer.


	2. Ô vol, ô Désespoir

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Mille fois devient coutume: Je suis en retard. Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'étant déjà de retour en Angleterre, j'ai vécu quatre voyages en avion de plus, et que j'ai donc pu rajouter pas mal de choses aux aventures de Shion & co! J'espère donc que la suite et fin de ce petit délire sans prétention aucune vous plaira, et vous permettra de passer un agréable moment.

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rating: **T.** (Pour le langage, les sous-entendus, et... le reste.)

 **Pairings:** Multiples. (Mes classiques, pour celles et ceux qui commencent à me connaître.)

Toujours pour **Talim** , parce qu'elle est toujours la première à m'encourager dans mes bêtises. Enjoy, deary!

PS: Pour celles/ ceux que cela pourrait intéresser, j'ai mis mon profil à jour. Vous trouverez donc mes projets pour 2016!

* * *

La file se divisait en deux. Voyant les trois Juges les dépasser, les Chevaliers d'Athéna grognèrent.

« On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ? demanda Deathmask.

— Nous sommes en Sky-priority, répondit Minos à l'abri derrière sa frange tout en secouant le papier attestant de l'ignoble vérité.

— Sales richards…

— Ce n'est pas de notre faute si votre Déesse est radine, susurra Eaque en faisant les yeux doux à l'hôtesse en passant. »

Les trois hommes les abandonnèrent pour rejoindre la classe affaire, sous les regards noirs des hommes d'Athéna. Une fois l'embarquement des plus aisés terminé, les chevaliers commencèrent à s'avancer à leur tour.

« C'est dingue. Je ne vois même pas à quoi leur sert cet argent. Ils vivent aux Enfers ! Cracha l'Italien, qui s'imaginait déjà entre trois gosses et deux vieilles.

— Ca a ses avantages, chuchota Kanon d'un air absent en donnant son billet.

Pas assez discrètement, cependant.

— Ah, je me disais bien que tu ne t'étais pas casé avec le mono-sourcil pour rien. Tu en as après son fric, donc ? Asséna Aphrodite du bout de sa lime à ongles.

Haussant les épaules, l'ex-marina balaya des yeux le dos musclé (et le reste) du Juge concerné dont la silhouette disparaissait dans le couloir, avant de répondre au douzième gardien.

— Pas que… Pas que. Loin de là. »

Rhadamanthe, quelques mètres plus loin, sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Etrangement agréable, néanmoins.

Une fois arrivés à la queue-leu-leu dans l'avion, un premier problème se posait déjà.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de deux sièges pour celui-là…

— Je crois bien oui. »

Face aux deux hôtesses, le pauvre Aldébaran rouge jusqu'au mono-sourcil ne savait plus où se mettre. Néanmoins, dans un espace aussi réduit qu'un couloir d'avion, le choix ne lui était pas vraiment donné, et on lui demanda de bien vouloir cesser de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. L'appareil tanguait _bizarrement_ quand il le faisait.

« Viens donc, mon ami. Nous irons nous asseoir ensemble avec Shaka. Il n'a guère besoin d'un siège, tu sais bien. »

Mû, voix de sagesse. Enfin presque.

« Si je surprends la Vierge à flotter, je lui en colle une, vous m'avez compris ? Siffla Shion dans leur cou.

— Mais enfin…

— _Non_.

— Bien, Maître. »

Le sixième gardien, grognon, alla donc prendre place derrière ses amis, isolé comme un malheureux, et forcé à subir la compagnie d'un autre de ses pairs, êtres forcément inférieurs et désagréables.

De son côté, Dohko passait les sacs à mettre en cabine à son amant du Grand Bélier. C'est qu'il ne pouvait les atteindre lui-même…

Une nouvelle vague de froid nauséabonde le fit toutefois frissonner.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, vous trois ? Je croyais que vous étiez en classe affaire ? demanda la Balance en voyant les trois Juges débarquer.

— Exact, mais nous avions aussi pris des places en classe éco. Juste pour vivre au maximum l'expérience de la plèbe. Et notre cher frère menaçait d'être très désagréable s'il n'avait pas son couloir avec vue sur animal marin pendant le voyage, alors… »

Ils plantèrent là le chinois et l'Atlante (qui avait de nouveau prononcé un gros mot fort mal venu), avant de continuer un peu plus vers l'arrière. Minos et Eaque, jetant un œil à leurs billets puis aux numéros affichés sur les côtés, s'avancèrent bravement dans la file, sans trop de difficultés néanmoins. C'est qu'il planait comme une _aura_ autour des deux Juges des Enfers qui avait tendance à éloigner étrangement le commun des mortels.

Toutefois, le Griffon s'arrêta brusquement, provoquant une collision entre le nez du Garuda et la nuque de son demi-frère et amant.

« Minos, non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ?

— Pas moyen. Alors là, PAS MOYEN.

— Mmm ? Oh, non ! »

Oh non, en effet. Là, derrière leurs sièges, soigneusement et amoureusement enveloppé d'une couverture, couvert par les babillements stupides d'une femelle et d'un mâle ayant visiblement perdu la connexion semi-inexistante de leur vie d'êtres mortels, se trouvait le pire ennemi de toute personne voyageant en transports en communs :

Un enfant.

Âgé de deux ans, le petit devait sans doute être défini dans la classe de ces êtres qualifiés de trop mignons, ou d'adorables. Aucun de ces qualificatifs ne vint pourtant à l'esprit des Juges lorsque la créature croisa le regard des deux hommes. Et ces derniers auraient pu jurer l'avoir vu sourire…

Avant de se mettre à brailler brutalement à plein poumons.

« Le sale petit… »

De son côté, Aphrodite avait attrapé Angelo et Shura, et observait les places d'un air songeur.

« Bon, qui se met au milieu ?

— En voilà une bonne question, je me la suis toujours posée celle-là !

— Milo ! »

Le Scorpion hilare dépassa un cabri rougissant, un crabe mécontent, et un poisson souriant. Alors qu'il s'avançait, Aiolia l'interpella.

« Tu viens à côté de moi, hein ?

— C'est-à-dire que…

— Allez, je veux m'asseoir avec mon frère et mon meilleur ami !

— Mais…

— Aiolia, déclara Kanon en passant un bras autour des épaules du Scorpion, ton meilleur ami, qui est le _mien_ par la même occasion, il va sûrement aller se coller à son glacier préféré. Et tu n'as pas envie d'être là quand ça arrivera.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est le mien de meilleur ami ! Je le connais mieux que toi !

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres du dragon marin, alors que Milo flairait l'embrouille à plein naseaux.

— Tu crois ?

— Kanon…, prévint le Scorpion.

— J'étais là avant !

— J'ai été plus performant.

— Des années d'amitié !

— Je lui ai fait prendre son pied !

— On a… Quoi ? s'interrompit le cinquième gardien en écarquillant les yeux. Comment ça tu…

— Je te laisse y réfléchir. Visiblement, tu as raté une étape dans ta vocation de meilleur ami…~ »

Laissant derrière eux un Lion traumatisé allant demander à son grand-frère comment deux hommes faisaient des bébés, (le voyage allait être long pour le Sagittaire), Kanon poussa Milo afin d'aller prendre place un peu plus loin, sous les gloussements des passagères ayant entendu la conversation, et devenues drôlement intéressées.

« T'es con quand tu t'y mets, tu le sais j'espère ? grogna le Scorpion.

— Je confirme.

Thétis, auprès de laquelle ils venaient de s'arrêter, abandonna la lecture de son livre et abaissa ses lunettes de soleil, en regardant d'un air navré le dragon marin ricanant.

— Tu me fais la tête ?

— Non, je constate à quel point tu es frivole.

— Et accro à la Scorpionnitude.

— La quoi ? »

D'un geste du menton, Milo désigna d'abord la jeune femme, puis lui-même, avant de se tourner vers le Juge des Enfers dont seul le regard noir surmonté de l'épais sourcil blond dépassait derrière un siège. Tel le prédateur moyen, Rhadamanthe continuait de surveiller sa proie, bien trop proche de ses anciens partenaires de jeux. Surtout de la Sirène. A force de se méfier des hommes, il en avait oublié que Kanon aimait aussi les femmes. Et pas n'importe lesquelles.

« Tu sautes que sur les gens comme nous. Blond, Scorpion,…

 _Caractère de merde_ , compléta Kanon pour lui-même.

— Et tu es un fétichiste, ajouta Thétis.

— Je confirme, résonna la voix d'outre-tombe, derrière son repaire et s'avançant lentement pour essayer de récupérer son animal marin.

— La ferme, toi là-bas.

— Tu vois ? La seule chose, c'est que tes critères esthétiques se sont visiblement cassés la gueule. Sans rire, comment on passe d'une _sirène_ à un dragon trop poilu ?

— _HEY !_

— Milo, sois poli, corrigea Camus depuis le siège suivant sans lever les yeux, plongé comme il l'était dans une nouvelle brochure lui expliquant allégrement comment sauver sa vie en cas de chute de l'avion.

Comme si cela était possible.

— Alors, vieux, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu as fait ton compte ?

Kanon fit mine de compter sur ses doigts.

— Bah, Thétis n'aurait sans doute plus voulu de moi après notre retour…

— Tu devines bien.

— Tu es pratiquement _marié_ avec ton amphore personnelle…

— Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de répondre à ça, commenta le concerné en tournant sa page.

— Et on n'est pas mariés, ajouta Milo en rangeant son sac.

— C'est tout comme.

Un hochement de tête affirmatif parcourut l'ensemble des Chevaliers d'Or accompagné de commentaires allant du « Grave ! » au « de vrais chewing-gum à la fraise ! ».

— Il ne restait que l'autre, là.

— Toujours un plaisir de te l'entendre dire, grogna Rhadamanthe.

— Ca, d'accord, mais pourquoi nous ?

Le dragon marin soupira, souffla, avant de balancer la cruelle vérité retenue depuis si longtemps.

— Mais… Je ne sais pas moi, à votre avis, votre réputation, elle dit quoi ?

Face au lever de sourcil voulu charmeur, et au coup d'œil rapide de haut en bas sur leur plastique, les concernés eurent pour réaction la seule possible dans cette situation.

— … _Charming_ , siffla Rhadamanthe.

— Elégant, Kanon, prononça Thétis les lèvres pincées, avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, se détournant ainsi totalement de la conversation.

— Merveilleux, soupira le huitième gardien.

— Vous n'allez pas jouer vos vierges effarouchées, quand même !

— Ce serait difficile, tu as veillé à ce qu'on ne le soit plus.

La réplique à la fois crue et acerbe de la Sirène eut l'effet curieux de provoquer à la fois un sourire et une grimace chez les trois hommes face à elle. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de leur donner des faciès aussi comiques que grotesques.

— Champion de la délicatesse, Kanon. Tu as fait du gringue à Algol aussi, ou pas encore ? Compléta Milo avec une grimace.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda le Juge en plissant les yeux.

— Personne. Boucle-là.

— Je me méfierais à ta place, Rhadamanthe…

— Venant de celui qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, c'est mal venu, gronda Kanon, mal à l'aise devant un tribunal d'individus qu'il connaissait dans leur plus simple appareil.

Milo écarquilla les yeux, outré.

— Et voilà, ça recommence ! Sous prétexte que je suis Scorpion…

— _THE_ signe du Scorpion…

— La ferme ! Juste à cause d'une histoire d'astrologie, on me colle cinquante mille conquêtes aux fesses ! J'en ai marre ! Je suis un homme fidèle moi ! Je n'en ai jamais eu que pour Camus !

— Genre tu n'as jamais couché avec qui que ce soit d'autre de son vivant…, répondit Kanon avec un air entendu.

— Mais non ! C'est dingue, ça ! C'est plutôt lui, là, pour se réchauffer l'hiver qui en a profité ! Éclata le huitième gardien en désignant son cher amant à côté duquel il venait de se placer.

— Nooon ? Ronronna Aphrodite, toujours friand de nouvelles juteuses, en se retournant, giflant violemment Shura avec son magazine dans la foulée.

— _¡_ _Hijo de… !_

Le juron que le pauvre jeune homme prononça ce jour-là, nul n'eut le cœur de le traduire.

— La ferme, Milo ! Siffla le Verseau.

— Pas question, répliqua-t-il en se levant et en désignant le français, prenant à témoin l'ensemble des passagers. J'en ai ras-le-bol d'être toujours le chaud lapin de l'histoire. Alors que ce soit dit et clair pour tout le monde : celui qui s'est tapé tout ce qui bougeait en Sibérie, c'est lui ! Lui! Sa Majesté des Glaces qui n'aime pas avoir froid l'hiver ! Moi, sur mon caillou pourri, je me languissais et c'est tout ! Là ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles humiliantes pour tout être ayant un minimum de pudeur, Milo se renferma comme une huître, alors que Camus entamait un discours sifflant plein de reproches au huitième gardien sur ce qu'il était de bon ton de partager avec l'intégralité d'un habitacle pratiquement bondé. De ce côté aussi, le voyage promettait d'être long, alors qu'un silence mortifié et empli de gêne s'était emparé de l'appareil.

Ce n'étaient pas que les autres passagers n'étaient pas intéressés, mais, comment dire… ?

Kanon préféra appliquer sa technique favorite, et se retira telle l'anguille marine moyenne vers les bas-fonds où se trouvait son cher frère, alors que l'haleine alcoolisée d'un être infernal le suivait encore.

A croire que cela devenait une habitude.

« Comment on est supposés s'asseoir dans ces machins ? grommela Kanon en essayant désespérément de placer ses longues jambes dans l'espace devant lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, les places n'avaient pas été prévus pour des personnes dépassant le mètre soixante-cinq. Il se vit donc contraint de mettre ses jambes en travers, en gigotant pour caler son dos.

— Camus me déçoit, sanctionna l'aîné des Gémeaux en prenant place près du hublot. Moi qui le croyais digne de confiance…

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a le pantalon facile qu'il ne l'est pas.

Malgré tout, il se demanda ce que Camus avait bien pu trouver comme partenaire, au fin fond de la Sibérie. A part des ours…

— Quand même.

— Dis donc, Môssieur Pudeur, ça te va bien de dire ça.

— Mais tu vas me lâcher avec ça ? Ce n'est pas moi, c'était l'autre.

— Ben voyons. Et c'est pour ça que tu te balades à poil en sortant de la douche ?

— Il faut bien que j'aille m'habiller !

— Et ça te prend deux heures ?

— … Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne.

— T'es sérieux, là ? Bordel, Saga, on est _jumeaux !_

— Je suis au courant, oui. Et donc ?

— … Je ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais remarqué comme une similarité physique entre nous ?

Silence.

—… Oh.

— Oui, « oh ». Alors si tu pouvais t'en tenir à nos quatre murs…

Une grande ombre vint recouvrir les visages gémellaires. Une ombre au faciès déplaisant, et à l'allégeance infernale.

— J'apprécierais également.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? Siffla Saga en plissant les yeux.

— A votre avis ?

— Il n'est pas question que vous restiez ici !

— Je viens m'asseoir auprès de mon _amant_.

Kanon tenta bien de marmonner un petit quelque chose comme quoi ils n'étaient pas vraiment amants et que c'était quand même plus compliqué que ça, et qu'il fallait bien prendre en compte leur situation particulière, et que non, mais tu vois, Saga, en fait, il y avait la paix…

— Allez avec vos frères à vous !

— Je tiens à ma santé mentale, je vous remercie. Vous par contre, n'avez plus rien à perdre il me semble…

Avant de se rendre compte que les deux concernés ne l'écoutaient pas DU TOUT.

— Oh putain, ça va être long… Marmonna l'heureux choisi, assis entre les deux combattants.

— Mais allez-vous-en ! Kanon n'a pas besoin d'un être aussi dangereux à ses côtés !

— Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi qui aie enfermé mon frère derrière des barreaux… Chantonna le Juge en ouvrant son journal.

— Franchement ? Vous devriez y penser.

— Pardon ?!

— Là, il n'a pas tort, Rhad'.

— _Not helping, Kanon. Not helping at all._

—Moi ce que j'en dis…. »

La présence de Rhadamanthe eut au moins le mérite d'avoir une utilité pour le cadet des Gémeaux : il balança ses jambes en travers des genoux du Juge des Enfers, s'étirant paresseusement dans la foulée. La Whyverne en profita pour poser une serre acérée sur sa proie, sans cesser pour autant son concours d'insultes de haute volée avec l'aîné de son bien-mal-aimé sous les soupirs de désespoir de l'heureux élu.

Alors que Saga et Rhadamanthe se disputaient toujours allégrement, un homme fit une entrée remarquée dans l'habitacle.

« Salut la compagnie !

— _Hell, no…_ grogna Rhadamanthe en saisissant son journal.

— C'est pas vrai… renchérit Kanon, se renfonçant dans son siège dans la foulée.

— Je me disais bien qu'il y en aurait au moins un pour se ramener, » commenta Dohko en ajustant son chapeau.

Royal, en chemise hawaïenne du dernier kitsch et bermuda blanc impeccable, Poséidon s'avançait en effet dans les rangs, dans le but visible d'aller rejoindre Thétis.

Une fois arrivée à hauteur de son ancien Général, il abaissa ses lunettes de soleil coûteuses et le gratifia d'un sourire Colgate.

« Alors Kanon, toujours attiré par ce qui se passe ailleurs que chez toi, on dirait…

— Comme vous dites.

— Remarque, je te comprends, mon petit Rhadamanthe a une sacrée réputation pour tout ce qui est de l'ordre du…

— Merci, mon Oncle, ça ira.

Poséidon haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers les deux autres Juges.

— Je vous ai manqué, mes neveux ? » Demanda la Déité en tapotant le crâne de Minos et Eaque.

Ces derniers grognèrent. Pas qu'ils n'appréciaient pas le Seigneur des Océans, — ils partageaient pas mal de points communs la plupart du temps —, mais entre son incapacité à parler normalement et les hurlements du mioche derrière eux, ils allaient vraiment finir par craquer.

« Venez-vous asseoir, Seigneur Poséidon, nous allons bientôt décoller.

— J'arrive, ma jolie Sirène, j'arrive. Ah, quelle folle aventure ! Je comprends pourquoi Julian aime autant cela.

— Julian n'a jamais pris que des jets privés. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait de même ?

— Je m'instruis, ma chère, je m'instruis.

— Sur les différentes manières d'ennuyer le monde au vingt et unième siècle ?

— Tout à fait.

— Vous n'aviez pas pris une place en classe affaire ?

— Mais voyons, c'est en économique que se trouve la plèbe ! Il y a tant à apprendre sur eux ! »

Face à ce discours désagréablement familier, les Chevaliers situés aux alentours songèrent que décidément, la pomme (de la discorde) ne tombait jamais bien loin de l'arbre à emmerdements. Que ce soit l'oncle ou les neveux, le niveau de snobisme des déités était rarement égalé, et souvent prompt à mettre les nerfs à toute personne qui les entourait. Preuve en était l'ambiance morose qui s'était renforcée aux paroles du Dieu des Océans dans tout l'habitacle, les passagers ayant pour la plupart froncé le nez.

Il savait ce qu'elle leur disait, la plèbe, au grand dadais bleu… ?

« Mesdames, Messieurs, Notre décollage est imminent. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est interdit de fumer à bord de l'appareil, et de détacher votre ceinture jusqu'à la disparition du signal lumineux. »

Camus suivit les ordres avec rapidité et docilité, se tournant vers Milo pour qu'il en fasse de même, avant de se rappeler que ce dernier continuait de bouder dans son coin de siège, les écouteurs férocement enfoncés dans ses oreilles, fixant le paysage d'un air renfrogné. Plissant le nez, le Verseau reprit donc _A la Recherche du temps perdu_ en maudissant les Scorpions bornés.

Ce sur quoi Kanon le rejoignait sûrement.

Alors que l'avion commençait à rouler sur la piste, l'imminence du décollage à venir provoqua une série de gémissements paniqués à un Sagittaire désespéré, pendant qu'Aiolia essayait toujours obstinément de savoir quels aspects avaient _vraiment_ recouverts l'amitié de son aîné et Saga. Juste histoire de vérifier, quoi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion. L'appareil prit soudainement de la vitesse, avant d'entamer ce très délicat moment du décollage où les oreilles se bouchent et l'estomac se tord bizarrement.

« Gniiiii !

— _Merda_ , Shion, tu ne voudrais pas le sortir plus souvent le Sagittaire ?! A croire qu'il n'a jamais pris l'avion.

— Je _n'ai_ jamais pris l'avion, bougre de crabe !

— Ouais, ben il est temps que ça change. Je m'en vais te coller un abonnement chez Air-France, ça va pas traîner.

— Vu leur taux de grève, il passera plus de temps à pied qu'en l'air, remarqua pernicieusement le Chevalier des Poissons en vérifiant ses mains.

— Silence, Aphrodite ! »

Le Verseau avait le chauvinisme ardent. Encore plus lorsqu'il venait d'être publiquement humilié par son meilleur ami/ amour de sa… ses vies.

Un peu plus loin, l'ancien dragon des Mers passait le temps en questionnant la jeune Sirène.

« Et donc, tu es avec Poséidon, maintenant ? demanda Kanon, histoire de s'occuper.

S'appuyant sur son coude, posé en travers du ventre du Juge qui grogna, il observait son ancienne camarade de jeux.

— Pourquoi, cela te pose un souci ?

— Tu as de drôles de goûts.

— Voyez qui parle.

— Tu as choisi un demi-dieu, Kanon, c'est tout à ton honneur, Thétis préfère simplement le calibre au-dessus, ronronna Poséidon en jouant avec les cheveux de sa Sirène.

Rhadamanthe laissa échapper un grognement.

— Allez-y, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je vous en prie.

— Si seulement, fredonna Saga.

— Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, Gemini.

— Moi, ce que j'en dis…

— Je _sais_ ce que vous en dites, justement.

— Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! »

Les passagers alentours se demandaient la même chose, en effet.

« Maman, pourquoi le Monsieur il flotte ?

— ... Shakaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Le bruit caractéristique d'un crâne entrant en contact violent avec le siège avant résonna dans l'habitacle. Shion, sans aucune grâce, venait de commettre une tentative de s'assommer pour échapper à tout ce bordel ambiant.

Pris de pitié, Dohko se leva en tapant des mains.

« Allez, ça suffit les gosses ! Il y a des gens à bord qui n'ont rien demandé. Maintenant vous la bouclez, et vous profitez du paysage.

— Mais, Vieux Maître… se défendit le Taureau, qui n'y était pour rien.

— Vous. La. Bouclez. _Compris ?_ »

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'assurance tranquille du Vieux Maître suffisait à calmer les foules. Les autres passagers, dubitatifs face au jeune homme de dix-huit ans s'adressant à un groupe visiblement plus âgé, lui en furent néanmoins fortement reconnaissants.

Une heure de trajet s'écoula ainsi tranquillement, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Sauf d'Eaque et Minos, ainsi finalement que pour le reste des personnes dans leurs alentours : la créature communément appelé « enfant » s'en donnait à plein poumons. Qu'Hadès les pardonne, s'ils se souvenaient bien, ils avaient le droit à un quota de morts sur Terre, non… ?

La mère, dans une probable tentative de calmer le petit se leva, la détestable progéniture dans les bras. Fasciné par les longues mèches blanches s'étalant devant ses yeux de merlan frit déprimé, l'enfant tendit la main, et attrapa fermement les cheveux de l'homme devant lui.

Lui vint alors à l'esprit cette idée absolument formidable : en tester la résistance.

Et ce fut ainsi que Minos sentit qu'on tirait brutalement sur ses cheveux avec vigueur, lui arrachant un bruit de gorge pathétique.

« GNIII ! Non mais ça ne va pas ?!

— Je suis navrée ! Voyons, Jean, lâche les cheveux du Monsieur !

— Le sale… Il a osé… Mais aie ! »

Visiblement, Jean n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter… Et Eaque, entre deux fous-rires et trois crises de colère, n'était absolument d'aucune aide.

Loin des envies de meurtres de ses anciens adversaires, le Grand Pope ne parvenait pas à goûter à la quiétude.

« Je t'assure, Dohko, ils auront ma peau avant qu'on n'arrive.

— Voyons, mon mouton, l'avion a décollé, nous avons passé les contrôles avec brio, et ils sont tous bien installés ! Tout le monde va très bien ! »

Il tourna la tête pour mieux apercevoir les différents groupes et appuyer ses dires.

Shura, Aphrodite et Deathmask jouaient aux cartes (restait à prier pour que ce ne soit pas un strip-poker), Camus bouquinait — l'air néanmoins toujours contrarié —, Mû se reposait sur l'épaule d'Aldébaran, tout comme Shaka derrière (qui était néanmoins parvenu à prendre une pose improbable), Aioros avait cessé de martyriser les accoudoirs pour se concentrer sur le visage de Shura qu'il apercevait entre les sièges devant lui. Le Capricorne, entre deux victoires, lui renvoyait de petits sourires discrets et encourageants. Aiolia feuilletait les magazines à sa disposition, et Kanon avait tout simplement abandonné le débat stérile qui continuait de se jouer de part et d'autre de sa tête. Des boules quiès dans les oreilles, il avait décidé de laisser son frère et son partenaire de sommier se mettre sur la gueule s'ils en avaient envie, somnolant sur l'épaule de l'un ou de l'autre suivant les moments.

« Je ne sais pas. Je _sens_ qu'il va se passer un truc. »

Le destin ne voulut pas tromper son vieil ami, une fois de plus. Et c'est ainsi que s'éleva la voix dans les hauts parleurs.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Ici votre commandant de bord. Nous passons dans une zone de turbulences. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures de sécurité, et demeurez assis jusqu'à ce que le signal lumineux s'éteigne.

— Enfin un peu d'action ! s'écria Deathmask en levant les bras.

Les secousses ne tardèrent pas à ébranler l'appareil, sous les cris de joies ou de peur des passagers, — Aioros en premier.

— La vache, ça secoue, » siffla Milo en agrippant violemment les accoudoirs, dont l'un d'eux fit la désagréable rencontre de l'aiguille écarlate.

Le Verseau, pris de pitié pour son cher chéri et adoré, choisit cet instant pour démontrer de son immense compassion. La main de Camus se posant sur celle du Scorpion eut pour agréable conséquence de le rassurer un peu. Décidant qu'ils avaient été fâchés assez longtemps, (plus d'une heure, tout de même, il y avait prescription à présent !), Milo adressa un regard entendu à son bien-aimé, qui écarquilla les yeux… avant de partager son expression, une légère culpabilité dans la pupille néanmoins.

« Tu n'y penses pas…

— J'y pense toujours, au contraire. »

Et c'est avec un sourire dont ils n'avaient même plus conscience de la concupiscence que le couple le plus célèbre de tous les Sanctuaires défit sa ceinture (en dépit de toutes les mesures de sécurité si chèrement apprises par le Verseau) pour s'éclipser plus ou moins subtilement vers l'arrière de l'appareil.

« C'est fortement inconvenant, comme sensation, protesta la réincarnation de Bouddha.

Les turbulences devenaient en effet de plus en plus violentes.

— Oh non… Oh nonononon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

— Du calme, 'Ros, ce ne sont que des petits trous d'air, tout ira b… »

Malheureusement, le Lion n'eut pas le temps de finir ses encouragements. Tournant la tête vers le hublot dans l'espoir de démontrer à son frère la beauté du paysage, il remarqua qu'au lieu du magnifique ciel de Grèce, il percevait dehors… Un enfer de flammes et de ténèbres ?

Au milieu des hurlements terrifiés des passagers, il y eut un cri qui eut plus d'impact que les autres.

« Kanon, Saga, bordel ! Quel est le _sombre crétin_ qui a ouvert un portail vers une autre dimension ?! Rugit Shion en se ruant par-dessus son siège.

Les deux concernés, les mains parfaitement écartées avec une symétrie qui forçait l'admiration, eurent exactement la même expression contrite.

— Navrés… Un réflexe…

— Ah, bravo, je vous félicite ! Vous avez failli tuer une petite vieille d'une attaque cardiaque ! Renvoyez immédiatement cet avion d'où il vient ! Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire d'effacer des mémoires à notre arrivée ?! Je commence à en avoir marre, moi ! »

Et de ponctuer son discours de deux claques retentissantes sur les joues des fautifs, sous le regard effaré du Juge des Enfers qui opéra un repli prudent jusqu'à ses frères : ils étaient peut-être fous à lier, mais au moins, il était déjà prévenu. Pas comme le vieux mouton dont on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était acquis une sagesse en deux-cent cinquante années.

Si Rune avait entendu sa pensée, il aurait peut-être signalé à la Whyverne que lui et ses semblables atteignaient l'âge canonique de presque quatre mille ans et qu'on cherchait encore la sagesse chez Eaque et Minos.

Mais heureusement pour ses oreilles, le Balrog était bien loin de ses considérations.

« C'est comme ça que ma nièce éduque ses Chevaliers ? Eh bien, je ne la félicite pas…

— Seigneur, vous avez déclenché des tsunamis qui ont coûté la vie à des milliers de gens.

— Détails, très chère, détails… »

Les deux personnes assises derrière Poséidon ne partagèrent pas cette opinion et écarquillèrent les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel… ?

Pendant ce temps, les passagers qui n'étaient pas en train de crier ou de pleurer face à l'horrible spectacle se jouant derrière les hublots se surprirent à paniquer légèrement. Comment ça, _leur effacer la mémoire ?_ Non, mais il n'allait pas bien le grand machin aux cheveux improbables !

Une petite manipulation cosmique plus tard, l'avion voguait toutefois de nouveau vers sa direction, tandis que les deux Gémeaux baissaient le nez sous les remontrances de leur patron qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur (cheveux inclus) pour leur rappeler les règles de bienséance cosmique en extérieur. Pour une fois, même le cadet ne songea pas à faire le malin. C'est qu'il pouvait être effrayant, leur Grand-Pope…

Néanmoins, l'avion continuait pourtant de tanguer très légèrement.

« Quoi encore ? Nous sommes toujours dans une zone de turbulences ? Demanda Shion en s'adressant à la seule hôtesse qui n'avait pas l'air totalement au bord de l'hystérie.

— Non… Non, nous devrions en être sortis à présent !

— Ben alors, ça vient d'où… ?

Jetant un coup d'œil sur les sièges parallèles aux siens, Aldébaran demanda doucement :

— Euh… Quelqu'un aurait vu Camus et Milo ? »

Un silence entendu régna dans l'habitacle, avant que des sons beaucoup trop reconnaissables car entendus par tous depuis des années (six ans, huit mois et quatre jours aurait pu confirmer Aphrodite) dans le Sanctuaire ne résonnent. Se frottant l'arête du nez, Shion eut soudain envie de pleurer.

« Ils n'ont pas osé…

— Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, déclara Dohko, légèrement jaloux.

— Une heure et demie ? Ils ont tenu plus longtemps que je croyais, se contenta de répondre Kanon en jetant un œil à sa montre.

— Personne n'a jamais pensé à les castrer ? Je ne sais pas, un petit coup de cosmos et _squik_.

— … Parfois, tu me fais vraiment peur, Death', couina Aphrodite en imaginant la scène.

— Athéna, tuez-moi… gémit le Grand-Pope.

Nul doute que sa Déesse ne l'écoutait pas, ou gloussait avec ravissement de la situation présente.

— Flûte, Eaque, nous nous sommes fait doubler sur ce coup-là.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, Minos. Aide-moi avec ça plutôt.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez, depuis qu'on est partis ? demanda Rhadamanthe.

— Un classement des plus beaux fessiers du Sanctuaire. Pour savoir avec qui il faudra être sympas le jour du Jugement !

— Ah, là, je vous reconnais mes neveux ! Les encouragea Poséidon d'un signe de pouce. Faites-moi passer une copie à l'occasion.

— … _Creepy_.

— Je croyais que vous étiez avec Thétis ? fit remarquer Kanon.

— Ah, nous n'avons jamais dit ça.

— Mais…

— Ma petite Sirène chérie a choisi le Général du Kraken. Pour mon plus grand malheur.

— … Ne le dites pas à Camus. Il est toujours persuadé que Hyôga a dix ans. Alors qu'Isaak ait une copine…intervint Saga.

Le Cygne n'est pas avec le jeune seigneur Andromède ? demanda Rhadamanthe à son tour.

— Si, mais vu l'aura de pureté qui se dégage d'eux, avant qu'ils ne concluent, Camus sera mort de vieillesse. »

Remarque pertinente.

Rhadamanthe, de son côté et malgré son dégoût, jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil curieux, ravi et furieux à la fois de trouver sa possession dans le top 3 de ses frères infernaux.

« N'y pensez même pas.

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas, nous avons bien assez de victimes potentielles avant. »

Cette déclaration ne rassura pas du tout la Vierge qui se trouvait un siège devant, et décida d'abandonner ses poses de yoga. Juste une intuition, comme ça…

« Mesdames, Messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord. Nous allons amorcer notre descente. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures.

Un immense soupir de soulagement s'empara de l'ensemble de l'habitacle, sous les airs surpris des Chevaliers d'Or.

— Messieurs… ? Je vous en prie, nous allons bientôt descendre, il faut sortir à présent…

La pauvre hôtesse, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, toquait à la porte des toilettes sans grand espoir d'être entendue. La main de Shion se posa sur son épaule, avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration.

— Laissez, je m'en occupe. Camus, Milo, je vous jure devant Athéna que si vous ne sortez pas TOUT DE SUITE, vous aurez une chambre séparée à l'hôtel. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour que la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant deux chevaliers plus que débraillés, aux cheveux décoiffés, aux joues roses, mais à l'œil pétillant. Il les dévisagea un instant, et constata qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de remords sur leurs visages. Comme c'était étonnant. Il en venait presque à plaindre Saga d'avoir été l'homme en charge du Sanctuaire quand ces deux-là avaient eu les hormones qui commençaient à les travailler.

Le Grand-Pope essaya de se rappeler des enfants qu'il avait connu autrefois, encore un peu innocents.

En vain.

« Sérieusement ?

— On s'ennuyait.

— Je vous hais. Tellement. Allez-vous asseoir. »

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir, sous les sifflets du Chevalier des Poissons, et les ricanements du Gémeaux cadet. Rire qui s'étouffa en croisant le regard d'un Juge des Enfers.

— _Même pas en rêve, »_ grogna le dragon marin avec un grincement de dents, se détournant brutalement.

Haussant les épaules, Rhadamanthe se reconcentra sur le paysage. L'avion se rapprochait du sol, et de nouveau, les lamentations du Sagittaire se firent entendre, sous les insultes italiennes du Cancer qui ne supportait plus de sentir ses coups de sabots dans son dos. Shura, qui se remettait encore de la gifle magazinesque dont il avait écopé, surveillait à présent son camarade aux ongles longs du coin de l'œil, non sans tenter de lancer des œillades encourageantes au pauvre Aioros à moitié vert.

Milo et Camus, de leur côté, se recoiffaient en se lançant des regards plus que parlants, sous le rire goguenard de Kanon, et les lamentations de Shion. Plus jamais… Plus jamais l'avion avec cette bande de dégénérés. Et dire qu'il devait encore s'assurer d'effacer massivement la mémoire des passagers… Non mais quelle vie de Pope, franchement ! Les autres personnes à bord réalisèrent pour leur part qu'elles n'avaient jamais autant souhaité être arrivées de toute leur vie.

L'atterrissage promettait de n'être pas moins épique que le décollage. Aioros, dans une crise de panique, passa les bras autour du siège devant le sien, étranglant à demi Shura dans la foulée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'extraire de sa prise tout en le rassurant.

«Mmmmfff !

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! Lâche-le, espèce de poney, il va crever! Cria Deathmask en tirant sur son bras.

— Je vous hais tous ! Jamais plus je vous écouterai ! La prochaine fois, je prends mes ailes !

— Aucune chance que tu arrives à destination… » Signala Aphrodite en tirant lui aussi sur la prise de catch du neuvième gardien.

Le Verseau et le Scorpion, tous occupés qu'ils étaient à roucouler et à s'embrasser, ne prêtaient pour leur part aucune attention aux gesticulations de leurs pairs.

« On va pouvoir rayer ça de la liste, Cam'…

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi… Enfin…

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est toujours génial, puisque c'est nous !

— Tu as raison, mon Milo. »

Derrière toute cette avalanche de sucre et de bons sentiments, Kanon et Rhadamanthe se sentirent brusquement nauséeux, sans même comprendre pourquoi, et durent chacun de leur côté faire usage de ce petit sac en papier imaginé par un individu prévoyant.

Ils furent rejoints dans leur besoin de vidange par Aldébaran et Mû, que le brusque atterrissage avaient rendu complètement verts.

Ce fut donc avec une précipitation mâtinée d'exaspération qu'une fois l'appareil stabilisé, la plupart des passagers se ruèrent dehors, fuyant aussi vite que possible la présence de cette bande de _malades_. Exception faites de quelques damoiselles et damoiseaux, visiblement suffisamment courageux pour tenter d'approcher les spécimens en question.

S'ils avaient su qu'ils s'agissaient en réalité des héros ayant permis leur survie, sans doute auraient-ils revu leur jugement ignorant. Peut-être même se seraient-ils jetés à terre en les suppliant de pardonner leurs pensées impures et leur colère. Mais rien n'était moins sûr, finalement.

Après tout, un seul geste de Shion avait suffi à effacer tout souvenir de cette étrange épopée. Et ce fut ainsi que les personnes présentes dans l'aéroport virent défiler tout un habitacle de passagers au sourire curieusement vide et niais, et au regard totalement flou.

Longtemps, on se demanda s'il n'avait pas été distribué pendant ce fameux vol des substances rien de moins qu'illicites, par une bande d'énergumènes aux longs cheveux et aux propos incohérents.

* * *

Prière d'éviter les ajouts en favoris/ follows sans reviews. Si vous n'avez pas de temps ou d'envie, passez tout simplement votre chemin. C'est mon choix, merci de le respecter.


End file.
